Wishbone
by kaeh96
Summary: Jennifer Jareau and Riley Neal are best friends who stick together, no matter what challenges of growing up they face.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! Here's a new story! I've been finding more and more Criminal Minds fans that also love Intelligence, and to say the least that has made me extremely happy! I love watching the Intelligence fandom grow as well! Please read and enjoy, and review if you so wish!**

* * *

September 7th, 1982

Jennifer Jareau bounced in place as she sat in a circle with ten other little ballerinas in her very first dance class. The teacher called each of their names, instructing them to raise their hand when they heard their name.

"Jennifer J?"

JJ quickly shot her hand up, accidentally bumping the brown haired girl sitting next to her,

"Oh, sorry!" She said, turning to her neighbor.

"It's okay." The brown haired girl whispered back.

"Riley N?" The teacher called out. Quickly, JJ's neighbor raised her own hand.

"Riley?" JJ asked the girl, turning to her as she did. Riley nodded her head in response.

"Hi Riley, I'm JJ." JJ stuck her hand out, something her dad had taught her to do the week before. He said it was nice to do when meeting new people.

"Hi, JJ!" Riley took JJ's hand, and her piercing blue gaze met JJ's.

"Alright girls, let's spread out! Me and Ms. Anna will help each of you find a spot!" The teacher called out.

"Will you be my friend?" Riley asked JJ shyly.

"Of course silly goose!" JJ smiled and they giggled, keeping hold of each other's hands as they waited for one of their instructors to place them in a spot on the dance floor. Luckily, their spots were right next to one another, and they watched each other all throughout the class.

When it was over, JJ took Riley's hand once again and led her out into the lobby where her mother was waiting. She quickly found her,

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Sandy Jareau followed the voice of her daughter, and turned to see her leading a beautiful brunette girl with the same blue eyes as her daughter's. The girl appeared to be the same age, although she was about an inch or two taller than JJ.

"Mom! This is Riley, she's my friend!"

Sandy laughed at her daughter, then looked at Riley,

"Hi Riley, nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Jareau."

Riley smiled lightly at Sandy,

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too."

"Riley, do you know where your mom is?" Sandy asked softly.

Suddenly, a tall, pretty woman with porcelain skin and long dark hair walked up to them,

"Hi, I'm Lisa, Riley's mom." She smiled and Sandy stood up, reaching out her hand. Lisa took it, gave it a light shake, then looked at Riley.

"Mama this is JJ, we're friends now!" Riley smiled proudly at her mom, presenting JJ as she did.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" Lisa asked JJ.

"I'm good, thank you." JJ blushed as she responded.

JJ and Riley shared a hug, then the pairs said their goodbyes, and left the dance studio.

* * *

On the car ride home, JJ would not stop telling Sandy about Riley. She told her mom how she thought it was super cool that their eyes looked exactly the same, and that she loved Riley's hair because it was much darker than her own. She told her mom how she felt short compared to Riley but thought she was much stronger than Riley, so the two balanced each other out.

_'How much of a one hour experience can a four-year-old talk about?'_ Sandy thought as she gave JJ the tenth "That's very nice sweetie".

"JJ," Sandy glanced into the rearview mirror,

"Yes mommy?" JJ asked, peaking up to try and look at her mom as best she could.

"How about next week, we ask Riley and her mom if the two of you can play together next Saturday? Would you like that?" Sandy knew JJ was already pretty attached to Riley, and she was glad to help her daughter's friendship grow.

"Oh yes please mommy!" JJ practically shot out of her carseat, her face lighting up.

Sandy chuckled,

"Well alright then, we shall do that."

* * *

They arrived home and JJ retold everything she'd just said to Sandy to her two older siblings; her ten-year-old sister Rosaline and her seven-year-old brother Ben. They had been playing a card game when their sweaty youngest sibling burst through the door and dashed into the living room, nearly yelling her head off and causing their six-month-old Rottweiler puppy Ruby to chase her playfully, licking her all over when she finally collapsed on the floor next to her rolled their eyes, annoyed, as she began to rant on and on to them. Rosaline became impatient,

"Mom, didn't you decide to put her in ballet so she would learn more discipline and _burn_ energy, not gain it?"

Sandy laughed at her oldest child, not blaming her for her point.

"Come on, Rose, there was a time when you had all that energy and became even more energetic when you made new friends too. You may not remember it, but your dad and I sure do."

"But mom," Ben cut in, "she's driving us crazy here, and she doesn't even care that we aren't listening, she just likes the sound of her own voice."

Sandy nodded her head, cleared her throat, and spoke loudly,

"JJ, sweetie, why don't you leave Ben and Rose so they can clean up and start getting ready for dinner, and go on upstairs so you can have your bath? I'll be up there shortly."

"Okay mommy!" JJ quickly stood up and darted up the stairs, Ruby following close behind.

* * *

At the dinner table, Michael Jareau spoke up, turning to his youngest daughter,

"So JJ, how was your dance class today?"

"Oh daddy it was so fun! Everybody is super nice and I made a new friend!" JJ began to bounce slightly in her seat, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, mommy told me. Your friend's name is Riley?"

JJ nodded at her father.

"That's a pretty name, it starts with "R" just like…"

"Rosaline!" JJ finished for him. Her parents always found fun ways for JJ to learn without her even noticing, and it was a large part of their daily life.

"That's right! High five kiddo!" Michael smiled at JJ and held out his hand. She returned the gesture with all her might, her tiny hand hardly making any impact on her father's.

Sandy laughed as she watched the two of them. They had always been as thick as thieves, and it was an entertaining dynamic for the whole family to watch. Sandy shared a similar bond with Rose, although she and Michael loved all their children equally. Michael was proud of JJ for making a friend she was already becoming close to on her first day of something new; JJ had always been a shy and quiet girl, and when she talked to new people, it was huge stepping stone. He watched her as she continued on about Riley, her fantastic imagination and wisdom shining through, and blowing him away over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, here's the ****next chapter. This story is inspired by a song, entitled "Wishbone" by Debbie Neigher. I've incorporated some of the lyrics in this chapter, and will continue to do so from now on. All copyright belongs to Debbie Neigher and CBS, I do not own anything.**

* * *

December 10th, 1988

_"she taught me how to do my makeup and my hair while her parents screamed and fought downstairs"_

"Ouch Riley, don't pull so hard!" JJ laughed, wincing as her friend roughly brushed her hair back,

"Sorry JJ! You know I'm a harsh brusher." Riley said apologetically.

"Yeah, and you'd think I'd be used to it, but I'm not!" JJ giggled, letting her head move back and forth as Riley worked the brush through her long blonde hair.

"Well we agreed that since you taught me how to do a French braid, I'd teach you how to do a bun. Now do you want to learn or not?" Riley looked her friend in the eyes, somewhat jokingly.

"Yes ma'am!" JJ responded and laughed.

Riley quickly talked JJ through the steps of putting her hair into a neat ballet bun, and when she was done, JJ stood up and went to the center of Riley's bedroom and began to do fouette turns. Riley laughed as JJ changed her face from one silly expression to the next with each turn, nearly collapsing on Riley's bed when she couldn't manage any more. Riley leaped onto her bed, nearly crushing JJ, and they looked at each other and fell into a fit of laughter.

They were interrupted when they heard yelling from downstairs. Riley sighed, got up, and shut her bedroom door.

"Your parents are fighting again?" JJ asked worriedly.

"Yeah…sorry. I should really ask them to stop when I have you over." Riley looked at the ground, obviously upset.

"Hey, it's okay, they'll work something out." JJ stood and walked over to her friend, hugging her gently.

"Wanna do makeup?" Riley asked, sniffling and laughing a little.

"Sure! I'll help you with eyeshadow if you do my eyeliner for me."

They smiled at each other and made their way back to Riley's vanity. At ten years old each, they weren't allowed to wear makeup anywhere except dance class and recitals, but they liked to experiment at home and mix all the different colors to see what they looked like each time they finished a "look".

JJ lightly took a brush across each of Riley's eyelids, a light chocolate brown complementing her blue eyes beautifully.

"Oh Ri, you have to see what this looks like before you put on mascara, this color is gorgeous.

Riley looked down and into the mirror at herself,

"Oh wow! It is!" She closed one eye while keeping one open, half-closed her eyes, and did all kinds of odd movements with her eyelids, causing JJ to laugh at her.

Riley let JJ finish, then they traded spots. Riley reached for her black liquid eyeliner pen, had JJ close her eyes, and drew a neat line as close to JJ's lash line as possible on each side. She then swiped on a nude eyeshadow across her friends lids, and applied black mascara.

"Voila!" Riley stepped away from JJ so JJ could look at herself,

"Oh my gosh Riley! This look amazing! Thank you!" JJ smiled and examined her eyes, loving everything she saw.

"So remember what I told you, pull your eyelid out so the skin is tight, and rest your wrist on your cheekbone so your line stays straight, got it?" Riley asked JJ.

JJ simply nodded, unable to take her eyes off herself.

'_I look ready for a ballet show'_ she thought.

The girls then proceeded back to Riley's bed, dove into a pile of magazines, and laughed as they flipped through pages of endless celebrity gossip without a care in the world.

* * *

Four days later, JJ sat down next to riley on the soccer field, placing her legs in front of her and started to stretch.

"Hiya Ri, what's up? I missed you at school today, why didn't you go?"

Riley looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Riley, what's wrong?" JJ's voice became very serious and she placed her arm around Riley.

"I didn't go because I refused to get out of bed today. Dad left last night." She looked at JJ, hardly able to make eye contact with her.

"Riley…I'm so sorry." JJ's eyes filled with tears; Riley's parents were very close to her and her family, and it broke her heart to know that the Neals were splitting apart.

"Do you want me to ask coach if you can sit out today? Maybe you and I can just head down the street and get something to eat, maybe a smoothie? We can talk, if you want, or we can just hang out?" JJ asked, rubbing circles between Riley's bony shoulder blades as she did.

"Sure, that would be nice." Riley gave JJ a thankful smile, wiped her tears, and the pair stood up.

"Coach Lexi?" JJ asked, approaching their tall, thin soccer coach.

"Yes?" Lexi turned around, shocked to see Riley-one of her toughest players-in tears.

"Riley, what's wrong sweetie?" She asked, looking at each of the girls.

"Um, coach, I'm not feeling so well, something happened yesterday and I didn't even go to school today, is it okay if I just watch practice?" Riley's tears started to cease and she leaned slightly into JJ.

"Of course, here have a drink. JJ, you too." She passed each of the girls a water bottle.

"Is it okay if we take a quick walk around the block to talk? We just need a minute." JJ put down her water bottle as she asked her coach.

"Sure, just be safe and don't take too long."

JJ went over to her soccer bag, pulled out a five dollar bill, and started up the street with Riley.

* * *

Shortly, they arrived at an ice cream parlor, and stepped in, the cool atmosphere sending chills through their bodies. They made quick work, each ordering a chocolate milkshake to-go, paying, and leaving as soon as they came.

They got back to the soccer field and sat next to each other on the sidelines, remaining silent as they sipped their drinks. The cold air was strangely comforting to JJ, and she rested her head on Riley's shoulder, starting to feel very tired.

"If you want, you can spend a few nights at my house this week." JJ said softly, resting her chin on Riley's elbow.

"I'd like that, thank you." Riley gave JJ a light side-hug, and turned her attention back to the soccer field. She let her mind wander and focused on the sweet, cool liquid that she always cherished, glad that she was in JJ's company.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, this chapter's a little bit shorter. Trigger warning for graphic depiction of suicide.**

* * *

August 20th, 1989

2:27 AM

Something woke JJ up. She didn't know what, because she had gone to bed just an hour ago, exhausted, and yet she was suddenly very restless. Perhaps it was the knowing that it was Riley's eleventh birthday, but she couldn't be sure. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and got out of bed, then stepped out into the hallway to stretch her legs and think in a neutral space. She paced towards the stairs, then turned around to head to the end of the hallway, but stopped when she saw a light on in the bathroom. She passed each of her siblings' rooms on the way, and paused in front of each one to listen in for a moment. She heard Ben breathing loudly in his room, but there were no signs that Rose was in hers. She slowly approached the bathroom,

"Rosaline? Are you in there?" She whispered loudly, calling out for her sister.

She pressed her ear to the door as she brought her hand to the doorknob, and slowly turned it. When she entered, she saw that there was an empty bottle of prescription-strength Tylenol on the ledge of the sink, then her bare foot stepped in something wet and thick, almost sticky. She looked down, and saw that it was dark scarlet blood. Her eyes widened, shocked at how much there was, and followed the trail. At the end of it, was something she would never, ever forget. There, in the bathtub, was Rosaline, pale and bloody, and ultimately lifeless. JJ's jaw dropped and she stepped forward, but slipped on her sister's blood and fell, cutting her foot on what she recognized was one of their father's razor blades. Then, she caught sight of Rosaline's left forearm, down which there was a large, vertical gash.

"Rosaline!" She called to her sister.

Then she screamed, louder than she'd ever screamed in her life. It was all she could manage to get her parents' attention. Then she cried, she cried and trembled as their parents burst into the door, Sandy nearly fainting at the sight of her two blood-covered daughters, but ultimately picking JJ up and carrying her downstairs, tears streaming down her face and her stomach turning and twisting.

Ben stepped out into the hall and peered into the bathroom, noticing all the blood on the floor.

"Dad, why did JJ scream? What's wrong, is she hurt?"

"Ben, stay way! Call 911! It isn't JJ, it's Rose, go! Now!"

Downstairs, JJ was curled up in a bloody ball on their living room couch, unable to move as everything around her occurred at a million miles an hour.

* * *

Before she knew it, she was sitting in an ambulance, barely able to manage words as an EMT examined her foot, stopping the bleeding and cleaning it. Rose was in an ambulance in front of JJ, apparently she still had the faintest pulse.

Twenty minutes later, JJ was sitting in the waiting room with her parents and her brother, each of them in their own state of grief-stricken shock.

"She didn't make it, I'm sorry." The doctor informed Michael.

* * *

JJ didn't remember anything until that afternoon. She was sitting in her room on her bed with the door wide open, clutching to the necklace her sister had given to her just the previous day. She had been crying for hours on end, ever since she had started to ease out of shock. She was pressing her fingers into the outer edge of the heart on the necklace when she heard footsteps making their way into her room. She turned to see a teary-eyed Riley standing there in the doorway,

"JJ, I…I'm so, _so_ sorry…" She made her way over to the bed and collapsed into a sobbing mess next to her best friend.

"R-rose she just…sh-she was here yesterday, and then this morning, I…I _found_ her. A-and there was s-so much b-blood, Riley…"

They held each other close and cried, for how long they didn't know. They just wanted all the pain to end.

* * *

_ "we started out the same"_

* * *

The funeral was three weeks later, closed-casket, of course. All of Rosaline's friends from school came, as did their family, and Riley and her mother. Riley stood with JJ, holding her hand the entire time, praying and singing and running through all the motions of the service. She was strong, because she knew she needed to be. She and her mother would be helpful to the Jareaus, they would do anything to make the difficult time for their friends at least a little bit easier. JJ had spent the last three weeks with the Neals, so as to stay out of the way of her parents and to be in a somewhat-healthier environment. Lisa adored JJ like she was her own, and it hurt her to see her in so much pain, and Lisa herself missed Rosaline, she'd always appreciated the beautiful young girl's company. There were nights that ended with Riley comforting a sobbing JJ, whispering kind words into her ear and letting her take out her emotions however she so pleased, within reason. Riley's main role was to be JJ's guardian, to comfort her and support her. She would have to help JJ heal as best she could, and for now everything else in her life would have to wait until that healing process began.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! This chapter is dedicated to one of the most wonderful and important people in my life, my crazy, strong, and beautiful best friend Courtney (there's a link to her page in my bio, check it out!). She is my guiding light and my base of support, and I am forever in her debt. I treasure our friendship so much, and it is something that can never be taken away from us. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

July 22nd, 1992

JJ sat anxiously waiting on the couch by the front door, her eyes glancing over at the clock every five seconds, willing for it to be six o'clock-the time at which her friends would be arriving at her house for her birthday sleepover.

"You know, staring at that clock isn't going to make time go any faster?" Sandy asked her daughter, laughing as she did.

"I know I know, I just can't wait!" JJ smiled at her mother's teasing, her impatience relaxing just ever so slightly.

Then, the bell rang, and the knock only one person ever used sounded. JJ practically ran to the door and thrust it open to see her favorite familiar face looking back at her,

"Riley! So glad you're here early!" JJ smiled as Riley stepped in pulled her into a tight hug. However, as JJ held her friend close, she noticed something…different. Riley's muscles seemed smaller, her arms and legs appeared paler and smaller, and her bones seemed to poke JJ more than normal. JJ brushed it off and told her it was because they had been out of soccer practice since school ended, and that Riley would start to toughen up again in September.

They quickly dropped Riley's stuff off in JJ's room, then headed back downstairs to greet the rest of their friends as they arrived one by one.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and all the girls were in their pajamas, when Addison, one of the girls on the soccer team, spoke up,

"Hey guys, we should play 'never have I ever'!"

They all agreed, gathered into a circle, and each one went around the room stating something they had never done, waiting for someone to lie and get called out. It was JJ's turn,

"Never have I ever…had sex."

The girls all whistled and nodded in agreement, except Riley, who JJ felt tense up next to her. JJ nudged Riley, insisting for her to take her turn,

"Never have I ever gotten drunk." Riley stated simply. JJ knew it was true, Riley refused to consume alcohol to any degree, because she was scared of the consequences that came with it.

They carried on and chatted about a million different things, before finally deciding to crash not too long after the clock struck midnight.

* * *

_"I never judged you, only loved you"_

* * *

JJ stirred, suddenly feeling slightly colder than she had minutes before, and turned around to see that Riley, who had been snuggling with JJ as they slept, was gone. JJ looked around the room, not finding her anywhere, then wondered to herself where Riley could possibly be.

_'The roof.'_

It had been the girls' self-established safe haven at the Jareau household, which they started retreating to shortly after Rose's death.

JJ slipped on a pair of flip flops, pulled her PJ shorts down, and walked into the hallway, through Rose's room and out the exit to the roof. She stepped out and saw Riley sitting about ten feet away, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter next to her. She was staring up at the stars, and JJ watched her for a minute before walking up to her.

"Mind if I have one?" JJ asked as she sat down next to Riley, picking up the cigarettes.

"Sure." Riley took another breath from her own, tapping some ashes into a glass as she exhaled.

JJ pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and settled in next to Riley. They sat in silence for a few minutes, letting their cigarettes and the sight of the sky in front of them relax them.

"Riley, what's been up? You've been acting…different, over the past two months, but something's really bothering you tonight, what is it?" JJ broke the silence with the questions, looking at Riley as she did.

Riley sighed,

"Oh JJ, where do I even start?" She met JJ's gaze and tears threatened to sting her eyes.

"Wherever you want…but, can I ask why you seem so much…I don't know, smaller? Bonier? And I mean you hardly touched dinner, so…" JJ posed the question cautiously, not wanting to push Riley or seem so intrusive.

"Sometimes I just…like feeling weightless, like I'm nothing. Don't worry, I'm okay, I promise, I'll eat more when soccer starts. Anyways…I guess my biggest problem is mom's boyfriend. When he drinks he…he turns really mean. He pushes us around and calls us names."

"Oh Riley, I'm sorry, that's awful." JJ put her arm over Riley's shoulders and leaned her head on her arm.

"It's fine, I mean we put up with it. JJ, I…I have something to confess, and I know you won't tell or be mad or feel weird…but, I want you to listen so I can get it off my chest, okay?"

JJ nodded, slightly concerned, and Riley continued.

"JJ I…I slept with a guy."

JJ's eyes widened,

"As in you…had sex? When? With who?"

Riley suddenly started to cry, obviously very guilty and sorry for the choice she'd made.

"With Garret, that sophomore on the basketball team. It was last week. I just…was smoking a cigarette, my third one of the night, and he started sweet talking me and got the better of me. It wasn't bad or anything it just…felt wrong. I immediately regretted it, and I still do. I don't even know why I did it, I just…did."

JJ's heart broke, and she knew Riley was in a lot of pain. To try and help Riley feel less alone, she opened up about something she'd been keeping a secret herself,

"Well, I'll help you get over him by giving you the best summer ever if you let me tell you something."

Riley nodded, and JJ cleared her throat,

"Sometimes, I feel really down and empty, for no reason. I either cry a lot and then feel numb, or have no energy to do anything, and I feel really alone. I think it's bouts of depression, which is kind of scary. In those moments, I miss Rose and recently, I've been missing you, and I feel bad that we haven't seen much of each other since school let out last month."

Riley pressed a kiss to JJ's cheek,

"I'm sorry JJ, I really am. I miss Rose too, but you know what, you're never alone. I will always stick by you, and we should spend every moment together, even if not physically, mentally. Just do me a favor; every time you look up at the sky, whether it be the clouds and the sun or the stars and the moon, just know that I'm looking up at that same sky too, and as long as you're thinking of me in that moment, I'm thinking of you."

JJ felt herself start to tear up,

"Thank you, Riley. I will, I promise."

They finished their cigarettes and laid down on their backs, gazing up at the stars, eventually falling into a deep slumber, their bodies together, stuck together by a bond that could never be broken.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for all the love and support, here's the next chapter!**

November 14, 1995

_"what I would give to know that you were okay"_

JJ walked down the main hall of East Allegheny High School to her locker. As she was exchanging notebooks and folders between her backpack and her locker, she felt a pair of arms suddenly squeeze around her stomach. JJ laughed.

"You know Riley when you do that everyday for four years, it stops being scary pretty quick."

Riley ran a hand through her hair, smiling at JJ as she did,

"What can I not give my best friend a good morning hug?" She winked at JJ. JJ put her hand on Riley's arm,

"Your hugs are _always_ welcome."

The girls chuckled slightly, and soon enough they saw people staring at them whispering. Riley suddenly became very uncomfortable, she knew exactly why everyone was acting so strangely around them. JJ gave each of them a harsh stare,

"What? Can't you people leave her alone? You're sick, get on!"

Everyone around them shut up and walked away.

"Thanks, it's been tough ever since I…" Riley looked at JJ. Just two weeks ago, she had shot and killed her mother's abusive boyfriend, finally deciding to defend them and stop the abuse after years of being pushed around. She'd been arrested but the charges had been dropped, the judge and jury clearly knowing that it had been self defense. Their classmates, however, didn't understand this, and talked about Riley like she was some kind of freak, a homicidal bitch. JJ had taken to defending Riley, knowing that her friend didn't need any more crap going on in her life.

"It's fine, these assholes really do need to mind their own damn business and not waste their time judging you." JJ said to Riley as Riley opened her own locker. JJ's heart broke when Riley took off her jacket, revealing her tiny body. Riley was barely healthy anymore, she was constantly depressed and barely ate, a combination of the depression and her own feelings of self-worthlessness. Riley had thankfully stopped smoking cigarettes but did occasionally. take drugs such as ecstasy. JJ made sure she was safe and was helping Riley kick her bad habits as much as possible, but Riley didn't care what happened to her, she only did as JJ said because she loved JJ and didn't want to hurt her. JJ was thankful for Riley's compliancy, she couldn't lose another person she loved so dearly, especially since Riley had become more and more like her sister in the recent years.

* * *

_"and the rumors, they grew bigger, while you gradually got thinner"_

* * *

The girls pulled through the school day, JJ managing to get Riley to eat an apple at lunch without coaxing her too much.

They were walking to JJ's house when Riley asked JJ a question that would forever burn in JJ's mind,

"JJ?" Riley stopped, turning to her friend, "Why is it that you're so…kind to me? And patient? I mean, most people would have run for the hills years ago, but you…you stick by me. Why? Why would you want to love and care for someone who has a pretty damn screwed up life and constantly hates themselves and mopes around like there's no tomorrow?"

JJ was absolutely shocked, but she didn't have to think very hard for hr answer. There was just one thing Riley needed to hear, and it wasn't that they had promised to stick by one another forever, or that they needed one another, it was this,

"Because I love you unconditionally. I always have, and I always will. I don't have a reason, I just do."

Riley nodded, hugged JJ, then they continued on, arms linked.

* * *

The months after passed smoothly. Riley got clean, opened up more to JJ and her mother, and slowly but surely filled back into the tall, slim, healthy girl they had all once known. They kept their grades up, and applied for college. It was the day they had been waiting for, the day that everyone's top-choice school, Penn State, told the students their decisions.

JJ and Riley stood in JJ's kitchen, each of them with their Penn state letter in hand. They kept glancing between their letters and one another, anxiously waiting for Ben.

"Ben hurry up! We aren't getting any younger!" JJ called to her brother.

With that, Ben walked in, stood between them, and looked at each of them,

"You guys ready?"

"YES!" They shouted at him in unison, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay! Ready, one…" He started the count to three,

"Two," JJ continued,

"Three!" Riley said sharply.

The girls dug into the envelopes, tearing them apart in seconds and nearly destroying the letters themselves. Riley opened her letter, cleared her throat, and read,

"'Miss Riley Anne Neal, congratulations! You have been accepted to Pennsylvania State University for the Fall 1996 admittance term!' Oh my god guys I got in!" Riley jumped up and squealed, and JJ joined her.

"Alright girls please I'm going to go deaf here!" Ben shoved them apart, wincing at their high-pitched shrieks. JJ took a deep breath,

"'Miss Jennifer Elizabeth Jareau, we are sorry to inform you that you have not been accepted for the Pennsylvania State University Fall 1996 term…we thank you for your time, and we wish you the best of luck.'" Riley looked at her in shock,

"What? But…how? Why?" Riley took the letter as JJ's lip began to quiver and tears filled her eyes. Ben took his sister into a hug,

"Hey, it's okay. Just spend a semester or two at another place, then transfer, it'll be okay."

"Oh JJ, I'm sorry! That's so stupid, I mean how could they…" Riley shook her head in disbelief, and pulled JJ close.

"Ben is right, just spend a semester or two at another school, maybe University of Pittsburgh, and then transfer!"

JJ had gotten into the University of Pittsburgh early decision, but it wasn't exactly her type of school.

As if on cue, Sandy walked into the kitchen, tossing her keys on the counter.

"Hi guys! Oh JJ, what's wrong?" She asked as she saw the three of them standing there with heartbroken looks on their faces and her daughter in tears.

"I didn't get into Penn State…Riley did, but I didn't." JJ trudged over to her mother, leaning in for a hug.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. But you know what? There are other schools, and I noticed you left a very important letter from your second-choice school in the mailbox.

JJ came apart from her mother, and looked up at her as she sniffled and wiped her eyes,

"Wha…what?"

Sandy handed her a letter from none other than Georgetown University. JJ stepped back, took the letter from her mother, opened it and read,

"I…I got in. I got in!" Her heart immediately lightened. Georgetown was a close second-choice to Penn State, and she was thankful for the acceptance.

"See JJ? Told you it would be okay." Ben said, patting his sister on the back.

"Congrats JJ! That's wonderful!" Riley smiled and pulled JJ into a hug.

"Congratulations sweetie, I'm very proud of you, and your dad is too." Sandy said, smiling at the two girls, both of whom she considered her daughters,

"And Riley, congrats to you too, your mother and I are very proud, as is JJ."

"Thank you Sandy." Riley said, smiling at her as she continued to hold JJ.

"Rose would be proud of all of us." Ben said with a wisdom no one had expected.

They all stopped and smiled, knowing that he was very, very correct.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is a lot shorter, but it's a nice ending. Thanks to all again!**

* * *

October 9th, 2013

_"we split just like a wishbone"_

JJ walked into the BAU feeling refreshed. She and Will had both managed to get quite a bit of sleep the previous night, and they'd spent the entire afternoon playing with Henry, so he had been wiped out, too.

"Hey JJ!" Blake greeted her as she walked in.

"Hi Blake, how are you?" JJ smiled at her friend as she put her bag down next to her desk and peeled off her light jacket.

"JJ, do you know who's in Hotch's office?" Reid asked as he looked up from a book.

"No, why?" She asked, curious what he meant.

"Just thought you might know something, maybe Hotch mentioned something to you."

JJ shook her head,

"Did you ask Rossi or Morgan, maybe Garcia?"

"Garcia and I don't know anything." Morgan said as if on cue as he walked back over to his desk.

They all began to speculate, and JJ simply dove into a case report, half-focusing half-conversing. They all grew quiet, JJ not bothering to look up, when she heard a familiar voice that hadn't said her name in over ten years,

"JJ?" The soft, pure voice said.

JJ looked up in disbelief. Standing there, next to Hotch, was a beautiful, tall girl with long, thick brown hair, the fairest skin, and piercing blue eyes that matched JJ's.

"Riley…" JJ stood up,

"You…you're here, oh my god!" JJ made her way over to her childhood best friend, and Riley met her halfway, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh my god JJ, I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry for everything, I never thought I'd see you again!"

JJ felt tears sting her eyes, she'd gotten so caught up with everything in college that she'd drifted apart from Riley, and when she realized this once she got accepted into the FBI Academy, she was absolutely heartbroken, and blamed herself for their falling out.

"Riley, I…I'm sorry too. Both of us just got so caught up in everything."

They pulled apart, and for once, Riley was the one wiping tears from JJ's face,

"How are you? How have you been? H-" Her eyes went to JJ's wedding ring,

"You got _married?_" She asked playfully, a mischievous smile coming to her face.

"Yeah I did," JJ chuckled, "I uh, I have a son, too. He's almost five." JJ smiled and her cheeks flushed.

"Congrats! JJ that's wonderful."

They were interrupted by Hotch clearing his throat, and they both remembered they were in the BAU.

"So I see you two know each other."

JJ looked at her friend and boss, slightly embarrassed,

"Uh, yeah, we grew up together, we were like sisters." JJ laughed, and she turned to her team,

"Guys, this is my long-time best friend, Riley Neal."

Each of them introduced themselves and shook her hand, with the exception of Reid, who gave a simple wave.

"Agent Neal here is joining the team, she comes to us from six years in the Secret Service." Hotch said, causing each of them to raise their eyebrows and wear impressed expressions. JJ gave Riley a side-squeeze, pride of her friend overwhelming her.

* * *

The girls caught up, and soon enough it was if nothing changed. Riley made a full recovery in her freshman year of college, and she'd been dedicated to her work ever since. She'd hardly dated, stating that she was married to her work, which made JJ laugh.

As the months passed, Riley fit in with the team more and more, eventually being accepted as family by the whole team. JJ decided her life was officially perfect; she had a man she loved, a child, and now her best friend was by her side nearly every single day, just like the old times. She never asked for anything more, just that they would all remain safe and happy.

It truly was the fantasy she'd imagined.

* * *

_"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus a day so I never have to live without you." _

_AA Milne, "Winnie the Pooh"_


End file.
